Irreplaceable
by truch28
Summary: Misty lost hope for a relationship with Ash, but one phone call changes everything. One shot Pokeshipping.


This is a one shot that I thought about while in class today. I hope you like it.

Irreplaceable

Misty's POV

It has been years since I last saw Ash. In fact, the last time I saw him, he was going to begin his journey battling against the Kanto Battle Frontier. Most days while I worked at this boring gym, I would start thinking about him out of nowhere. But every time I began to think of him, I would either miss him or get mad.

"_I wonder how he's doing? No wait, he hasn't attempted to call me at all. He's too busy traveling with May or some other girl." _I thought angrily.

It's not that I was jealous of May, in fact, I liked May a lot. It was the fact that I couldn't travel with him anymore which always made me very angry. She would always imagine the worse.

"_He's probably forgotten about me already. And he's probably dating one of those traveling partners." _I thought again.

Ash's POV

I was continuing on my journey to become a Pokemon Master in the Unova region. When I first started my journey, I met this girl named Iris. She was very tan and had this long purple hair, which was where her Axew was. It reminded me a lot of how Pikachu was never in his pokeball and on my shoulder. My first thought of her was she was crazy because the first time we met, she was hiding in a bush and I heard her in there. I didn't know it was her at first because my Pokedex said that an Axew was in there. So I threw a pokeball and she came out too. She got really mad at me and offered to travel with me because I told her I was a trainer. She was definitely annoying. She would always call me a little kid or stupid or something like that. But I eventually began to deal with her. She reminded me of someone close to me.

Misty's POV

One day while I was relaxing, I got really emotional because of Ash.

"That's it! I give up on you Ash Ketchum!" I shouted angrily.

Ash's POV

Then we met Cilan the Striation City gym. And after I defeated him, we headed back to the Pokemon Center and wanted to travel with me.

"Yeah sure, but I have to make a phone call first." I told them.

"Okay Ash, but don't be like a kid and take forever." Iris said.

"Whatever." I muttered.

I went to the video phone and dialed of the number I've wanted to call. It began to ring.

Misty's POV

I was relived after my little outburst.

"Good thing I'm alone in this gym." I said out loud.

I heard the phone began to ring. I walked to it expecting it to be Daisy or something like that.

"Ring ring, ring ring, phone call, phone call." It said.

But the caller ID said Ash Ketchum.

I froze there not knowing what to do.

"_What would he want? Maybe he wants to talk?" _I debated within myself.

I decided to answer the phone and there I saw him.

Ash's POV

"Hey Misty." I greeted her happy to see her answer.

Misty's POV

"Hey Ash." I greeted back a little angrily.

Normal POV

"Is there something wrong with you?" Ash asked.

"Yes there is, but it's not like you care or anything." Misty answered hastily.

"Misty, of course I care. Now please, tell me what's wrong." Ash begged sympathetically.

"So you really want to know what's wrong with me. It's you, I've waited for you to visit me or even call me for so long." Misty answered angrily.

Ash was just stunned.

"But I'm calling you now aren't I?" Ash answered.

"Yeah, but it's too late. Why aren't you with your girlfriend now?" Misty demanded.

"Girlfriend, what do you…" Ash began. "I think I know what's wrong with you Misty."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Misty asked angrily.

"Every region I travel to I meet a new girl and you think I date them or in love with them or something like that. Am I right?" Ash asked.

"Well, sort of." Misty answered in the same tone.

"And you miss traveling with me and you think I've forgot about you." Ash added.

Misty was stunned to hear Ash guess correctly. She didn't say anything.

"Well Misty, I have to tell you something." Ash said while reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out the handkerchief that she gave him all those years ago. She was so shocked that he still had it.

"Ash is that…" Misty trailed off.

"Yup, the same handkerchief you gave me all those years ago. Misty I'm sorry I haven't visited you and I'm sorry that I didn't call you recently, but you're always on my mind. I pull this handkerchief and your special lure out and look at them all the time to remind me of you. Misty, I miss you every day and to me you're irreplaceable." Ash said.

Misty didn't say anything. At that moment, she couldn't say anything. She listened to every word he said, but only one really got through to her: irreplaceable.

"Do… do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Of course I do. You're irreplaceable in my mind and my heart." He answered.

Misty felt a rush of joyous energy rush through her body as he told her these words.

"Ash, you're irreplaceable to me too." Misty said happily.


End file.
